Agonia Leporis
by The High-Fiving Chimp
Summary: Why does it need to be this way... it should never have happened... everything good and innocent... gone... forever trapped... A look into Bonnie's mind one night in the Pizzeria and the deep scars sunken into him from that one terrible night... Oneshot!


Sometimes he wonders what it is all for. The killing. The screams. The Blood. The guts… what was it for…? Revenge? No… he knows it's not… It couldn't be… All of this? No… The rabbit's maroon eyes turn to the bear and chicken next to him. They are motionless… waiting… waiting for midnight. Freddy stares intensely at the wall at the other side of the dining area. Chica also. The bunny stares at the tables. All lined with party hats and sprinkles… so innocent… If only he could cry. The faint laughter of happy, playful children pound in his metal head. He could see their smiling faces… their outstretched arms reaching out to him… the playing… the innocence… the happiness… the screams… the bloodshed… the sight of a boy with half of his face-

"Bonnie!" A deep voice hisses, making the rabbit jump on the spot. He turns his head –after checking the camera is off- towards the bear. His blue eyes bore into his maroon pair.

"You can go now." The bear grunts, tilting his head in the direction of the hall. The rabbit looks down at his guitar and grips onto it. This thing seems to have become a comfort object. Keeping his memories of the good times alive. Faded, near-gone, but alive. He gives the bear another look.

"I-I don't know, Freddy… I don't think I can…" Bonnie murmurs, his mouth barely moving. His metal feet under his fake furry pair feel like they are nailed to the stage.

"Come on, son… You'll be fine." Freddy gives the rabbit a pat on his shoulder, his blue eyes becoming softer. Bonnie's ears flop forward as he gives the bear a weak smile. He doesn't understand what he is feeling, but he tried, and Bonnie appreciates it greatly.

"Are you sure?" He asks quietly, noticing that Chica had moved off, walking towards the bathroom.

"Of course I am." Freddy pets his shoulder softly and comfortingly, despite his hand being cold and metallic.

Bonnie looks at him. Since the beginning he had seen Freddy almost like a brother. The same with Foxy and Chica as a sister. A family. The only individuals he has who really understand…

"…I love you, Freddy."

"Love you too, mate. Away with you." The bear smiles and gives him a soft pat on his back, encouraging him to go. Bonnie sighs as he releases his beloved guitar and starts to walk slowly. The pizzeria was eerily silent, only the sound of his footsteps could be heard. Every step pounding into his head. He hates the silence, the dark and bleakness. As he reaches the west hall a *click* in front of him forces to stay still as the camera pans onto him. After a few moments, the camera clicks off, making the rabbit relax. He turns around towards the huge room. Funny how a room full of tables, a stage and Pirate's Cove could be so empty… why did this have to be his onetime of freedom? When he's not condemned to stand on that stage singing those god-forsaken songs over and over, he could only move when the world was at its most depressing.

After walking to the shut door. Bonnie feels a new wave of despair wash over his metal frame. He puts his head against the door along with his hands.

He wants it back… the golden days… the time when he romped with the children, sang with them and played with them… he wanted to be hugged, to feel his ears being played with and the feeling of holding a child close to him as he danced to the music in the speakers…. The cheap yet delicious pizza, having children try to give him some, seeing him being drawn crudely on paper by the kids who loved him… love… that's what he wants… not this… He lets out a groan as he leans on the door… here… here is where it began…

_Bonnie wandered through the hall to visit is good friend, Foxy. The poor fellow had been so lonely since the… bite… despite him being the reason, he felt not ill-feelings towards the pirate. He knew he made a mistake, so why would he?_

"_Foxy?" He pulls the curtain back to see his old friend, sitting limp in a corner with his head down. The fox lifts his head and his LED eyes brighten at the sight of the rabbit._

"_Bonnie, me lad. How have ya bin?" He greets him warmly and stands._

"_Well… its… weird." Bonnie admits sadly, his ears flopping forward "Not being allowed to be with the children… but, I'm doing ok… but it's you I'm worried about! You sit here on your own. I wish you could be up with us…"_

"_Aw, lad, its sweet of ya to think of me but it's me own doin'. Don't worry about me."_

"_But I do…"_

"_Ya shouldnay, Bonnie. I brought it on meself."_

"_But you were just trying to-"_

"_I know-"_

"_The guard-"_

"_Aye, yes… but it wasn't right… But let me tell ye something, laddie, I would do it again. I swear by me inner circuits I would."_

"_You would?"_

"_Yes… it's our duty, son. Children depend-" The fox's jaw snaps closed and he stares blankly out of the curtain "…Somethin's not right… Freddy! Here, lad! Where ya off to?"_

_Bonnie's head spun as he saw a sight which left an electric pulse through his chest. Freddy was walking up the west hall, accompanying him were five, chattering children. They all sounded excited, which made the rabbit excited. But something looked off about Freddy… he was golden? Nah… it must have been the light. Bonnie runs up behind them as they enter the office. But before he could, the door slammed shut._

"_Aww, Freddy don't be such a sour-puss! I want to play!" Bonnie begs. It had been some time since he had played with children and desperately wants that happiness again. But then he heard something… something that sent him into a panicking frenzy… a sound he never _ever _wants to hear… children screaming… screaming in terror and agony._

_Rushing to the window, the rabbit looks in and sees… blood… guts… children crying and screaming for their mothers as they died a slow death, their guts hanging from the slash opening in their abdomens._

"_No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Bonnie beat the window with his fists and head with every 'no'. He had to save them! He just had to! "STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE!" He screams, ramming against the door with his entire frame until his arm was loose and his ear hangs limp. And the door finally opens. The rabbit stands, his mouth hung. The children… all dead… nothing… the man responsible stands in the middle of the office, knife in hand and an empty mask in the other all stained with the blood of the mutilated children._

_The rabbit takes a step back, one hand raised… something was happening… he could feel a scream rise through his circuits. He felt… rage… and hurt. He begins to walk into the office, both hands raised, his eyes glowering, a growl in his voice box. _

"_N-No! Please, wait!" The man backs against the other door, wielding the knife. Bonnie raises himself to his full seven foot height. And, before he can prevent it…_

"_**SSSSCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **__Bonnie_ _grabs the man and throws him against the wall before grabbing him again and stamping on him, blood spewing from his mouth and ears, he coughs violently as his ribs snap under the animatronics' weight. But Bonnie doesn't stop his rage. He bites the man's arm and shakes like a rabid Rottweiler. He hears a sickening *crack* as it comes away from his shoulder, blood spewing on Bonnie._

_The attack continues for ten agonising minutes. Foxy, Freddy and Chica watching in horror as the rabbit unleashes his fury on the adult._

_Grabbing the man's armless, limp and deformed frame, the rabbit completes his attack by shoving it into the yellow suit and throwing it somewhere else._

_Only then does it sink in…_

_Bonnie drops to his knees…. A murderer… a monster… all hopes of the future just… _

_Gone…_

_Something changed in him after that day… when he came to… the bodies were missing…_

_Gone…_

_All his happiness… and innocence…_

_Gone…_

*SLAM*

Bonnie shrieks as the support vanishes in front of him. He collapses on his front into the office. Above him he hears a shriek. Standing up, he sees the security guard, backed against the door, staring terrified at the animatronic. Bonnie approaches slowly.

"Get back!"

"Wait…" Bonnie's metallic voice squeaks "I-I don't-"

"Get away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you-" Bonnie reaches out, just to be smacked with the monitor, causing him to stumble backwards.

He feels it rising. No! It can't happen again! Bonnie grabs his head, trying to supress it. It's not working!

"G-Get away from me!"

Bonnie shuts his eyes.

"W-what?!"

"I said get away!"

"Wh-"

"GET AWAAAAAA-**AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!**" he lunges, losing complete control, the torment proving too much. He wants to stop… but he cannot…

It was done. A new suit all filled and ready.

Staring at it, Bonnie collapses to his hands and knees, his whole frame shaking… He feels a comforting arm around him.

"I can't do it, Freddy…" He sobs.

"I know… it's going to be ok…" The bear lifts him onto his feet but proceeds to support him "You're going to be ok…"

"No…No- It won't!"

"It will… they'll fix us up… let us play with the children… bring Foxy back… It's going to be alright…"

"Really…?"

"Yes… Come on… its almost opening time…" Freddy leads his distraught friend from the room. Bonnie looks back at the suit one more time.

He wished it were true… but it wouldn't be…

He'd be trapped in this vicious cycle forever… forever grieving and longing for nostalgia, forever guilty, forever alone… there is no end to this…

Endless…


End file.
